Endings
by solitaryloner
Summary: basically a summary of all the endings for my incomplete stories.


Following the suggestion of one of my guest reviewers, I have decided to do this ending thing where I basically outline the plot of every single incomplete story I have to give my readers some closure.

Titles that are **bolded and underlined** will probably be redone in my sub account because I really feel that there is huge potential in the story (just that honestly, one reason why I ditched this account was because I associated it with childishness and bad writing and I didn't want to be the owner anymore. I'd be a lot more motivated to write if I was using a different penname. And if my stories didn't all focus so explicitly on the same formula of teenage angst and romance).

So here we go, in no particular order whatsoever – I just went down my profile and did all the endings according to the order of my stories (I think it's arranged by the last time I updated them).

 **Abaddon**

Okay know what, I'm not going to do an ending outline for this one because I want to continue it (just that I'm currently doing another story right now ugh) so it would be best if you were just patient for this one, and manage to track down my sub account somehow.

 **Vampire Bride** : Refer to the note for **Abaddon**.

Because Love Simply Isn't Necessary: This is a one-shot series so I guess no explanation is needed.

 **Assassin's Creed** : Refer to the note for **Abaddon**.

Seasons

Basically Miku has this aversion to touch because of her sheltered childhood and also because of her mother's bad experience with men. Her husband, Miku's father, ran away with a prostitute, leaving them rich but fatherless, so her mother has been very wary of men ever since.

Miku's mother has plans with Len's mother about the future of their children. They actually had a deal – in exchange for the Hatsune family's influence (because the Kagamines wanted to expand their economic empire), the Lady Hatsune (Miku's mother) would be allowed to have sole custody of her first grandchild, and Miku and her mother would be the only one to see it. In other words, Len would never be able to see or hold his first son or daughter. Obviously Len is not too happy when he finds out (he overhears the conversation one day while they thought he was in the gardens).

The change of the seasons reflects Miku's feelings towards her husband. In Spring, when they first got married, she's terrified out of her wits because her mother told her all these horror stories about men and about the womanising ways of the infamous Len Kagamine (in a bid to shock her and make her more compliant with the 'taking away the firstborn' scheme they have going on). By Summer, she has gotten used to her husband and realised he was not quite as bad as her mother says.

In Autumn, she finds out that Len actually still visits brothels at night and feels betrayed for some reason, though she wasn't sure if she had grown to love him or not. She wondered if she was just upset that she has lost her pride as his wife. She goes back to live with her mother for a while, and her mother is satisfied that she has Miku on her side now. She assumes that Miku is fully okay with taking away the newborn when it comes. However, Len finds out and confronts his wife, and she admits that she was aware of the deal her mother struck up with his – that was why in Summer, she told him to say no to everything her mother asked him. He realises that she was trying to protect him from giving her mother the impression that he was like any other man – fooling around outside and only returning home so that his wife would give him descendants, and look after them for him. He tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to hurt her anymore – he hasn't been to a brothel since the start of Autumn because he can't stop thinking about her. This is the first time they kiss.

In Winter, Miku manages to get over her aversion to his touch entirely, and they consummate their marriage. She gets pregnant, and the Kagamine family and the Lady Hatsune begin arguing over the fate of the newborn. Quite obviously, Len doesn't want to give up his child, and his mother is for once unable to influence her son's desires. His father agrees with Len, that the first child should not be given up to the other family. Miku stays out of this argument, resting well and preparing for the birth of the child.

By the next Autumn, Miku gives birth and they realise she has given birth to a pair of fraternal twins, one girl and one boy. The girl has the blonde hair and blue eyes of her father, the boy has the same teal hair and green eyes as his mother. Initially, the Lady Hatsune wanted to take away one of the children, thinking that the fact there are two would settle the problem of who got to keep the first child. However, after visiting the mansion and seeing how happy her daughter truly is with her husband, and how reluctantly she gave up her daughter (SeeU – surprisingly, Len's mother is Rin, so can't use her here. Obviously her son is Mikuo) to her mother, she changes her mind and decides to move in to the mansion to be with her daughter instead, after Rin's reluctant agreement.

And so they lived happily ever after, the Hatsunes, the Kagamines and the two children born of the union.

 **Cabaret** : Refer to the note for **Abaddon**.

Naïve Trust

Summary of the story so far – Len is the Prince of the Dark Faeries, the strongest and most powerful faction of the fey. His fiancée, betrothed to him since her birth, was taken away by her parents and hidden deep in the forest, protected by a human sorceress named Luka. Len has spent years trying to find his fiancée, and he has finally managed to track her down.

The Dark fey rely little on emotions, seeing them as useless and completely illogical. The royals especially are cursed to an emotionless existence. It all started when the first King of the Dark Fey picked the Rose of the Underworld for the ultimate power (the place where Len currently is, as of the last chapter). The guardian of the rose cursed the king and his bloodline forevermore, but as a result of the curse, all descendants of the bloodline and irresistibly drawn to the cursed flower.

The curse also encompasses their power. Without a queen to share the throne with, the king cannot access is full power and that was why Len was so desperate to find his fiancée. The Dark royalty always took queens from other factions because they believed that inbreeding with other dark fey was lowly and would dilute their magic. Len found his way into the tower and tricked his naïve, gullible princess into thinking he was harmless. Shortly after she conceives his child, he disappears.

In the midst of all this, the other factions are secretly holding a meeting to rise up against the tyrannical rule of the Dark fey. The King of the Dark fey (Kaito Shion) grows aware of this and sends a group of Dark faeries to crush the rebellion. The rebellion is led by members of the Summer and Winter fey, mostly to bust the Summer Royals out of their prison (the Summer royals, Mikuo Hatsune and Gumi, being the only fey powerful enough to even hope to stand up against the Dark ones. Plus there was also the fact their daughter, Miku, was being targeted by the vindictive prince of the Dark). The rebellion hears the news in time and avoids being caught by the group of Dark fey.

Meanwhile, Len, who never knew about the curse because you only find out about it when you ascend to the throne, runs into the Guardian of the Underworld and she tells him about it, and what to do to break the spell; he realises he needs his princess for more than just petty revenge, and starts to wonder if he really did actually care about her. He finds his way back to the surface and finds out, after Rei's sudden appearance, that he had been gone for a few months and everyone back home was worried about him (everyone mostly referring to his mother, Rin).

He also finds out that the other factions are geared for war and his father was fully prepared to sacrifice his emotions entirely to the curse, so he would not be ruled by feelings and would be fully capable of making coldly logical decisions in the war. It was an important war that the Dark fey could not afford to lose, thus the sacrifice. Len decides to get his fiancée out of her tower and hurry back home and tell his father that he now knew the way to break the curse, and avoid this sacrifice.

He and Rei rush back to the tower, and Len belatedly realises that his fiancée was pregnant (and considerably upset about his sudden disappearance). He soothes her, and she agrees to leave the tower with him. He tells her about her heritage, and she disbelieves at first. Rei and Len told her they would tell her more when they got to their destination, both of them taking on their bird forms to convince her they were magical. She believes. However, at this point Luka shows up, having noticed the past few weeks that Miku's belly was swelling and determined to capture the perpetrators (her determination driven by the correct fear that the Dark Prince had found Miku).

Before they could face off in a fight, Rei's Shadow Walking portal opens and they all rush through it, Len carrying Miku away. Luka manages to slip in, and they all go through the portal to the other side, the palace of the Dark fey. Luka is immediately surrounded by guards, and Kaito and Rin greet their son and daughter-in-law. Rin notices keenly that Miku is pregnant (heavily so, she's due to give birth soon in fact because the gestation period for fey was shorter than for humans). Len tells his father about his chance encounter with the Guardian who cursed them so long ago – all they needed was the umbilical cord of the newest descendant, burn the cord over a dark fire and recite a spell the Guardian had told him, and which he memorised.

Kaito responded that breaking the curse was all well and good, but fey never kept the umbilical cords of their children (it was seen as abject and filthy and always thrown away after the birth) so they didn't have Len's. Len points out that Miku is about to give birth in perhaps a few days or weeks, but Kaito says that the war was about to start _soon_ and they didn't have the time to wait for that. He says he has to go for war first, but before he leaves the room, he tells Len that he is proud of his son and he tells his (now-sobbing) wife the words she wished to hear – that he loved her.

Kaito makes the sacrifice, giving up his emotions entirely to augment his powers and thought-making process. He leads his people out to war. It is bloody and lasts entire days. Meanwhile, Luka is reunited with Mikuo and Gumi (the two fey who had taken her in when she was a bullied child, back in the past – the fey who had seen her for her true magical potential) and she has a tearful reunion. She confessed that Miku was pregnant with Len's child, and apologised for failing to keep their daughter safe. Gumi responds by saying that Luka has done enough, and the rest is left up to fate. They were thankful that their daughter had managed to stay alive and well for so long.

Miku goes into labour, and as soon as the child is born (it's a girl, Neru) the umbilical cord is taken and burnt, the curse broken. Len suddenly feels a rush of magic akin to when he recharges his powers at a faery circle, and realised when he emerged from the pool of magic that somehow, everything seemed sharper and clearer, and wondered if a lack of emotions actually muted his life rather than enhanced it. His mother cries and embraces him, and he hugs her back, for the first time able to feel true familial love. He thinks about Miku and his daughter and realises he loves them too, and he now knows he has to go out into the battle and stop his father from the bloodshed.

The war is ended with Len defending one of the enemies from his father's spear, and his father, even without all the emotion Dark fey associated with weakness and irrationality, could not raise his finger to kill his son (though it remains unclear if it was due to parental affection or if it was because if Len was dead, there would be no son to succeed him). The war is ended, the prisoners are released, and Miku tells her parents she is fine with staying at the Dark Court (their reunion is somewhat confusing and bewildering for her because she has never met these parents before, but accepts that they are her birth parents and not Luka). The ending is happy. Miku, however, constantly gives Len trouble with her inquisitiveness and innocence, which sometimes gives rise to extremely stupid and reckless mistakes. The couple go on to have two more children, both boys.

Neru is Len's favourite child because, despite the curse lifting, she was still the most logical and coldest out of his three children. He feels that Neru is the worthiest successor to the throne and names her as such, much to Miku's annoyance, who hoped that her more sympathetic youngest child would be the heir. Kaito passes away quietly in his sleep a few years later, leaving Rin to be the empress dowager. Len succeeds the throne.

Monochrome World

Summary of the story so far – Len is unemotional because he and the rest of his brethren are cursed by the gods. In order to regain a semblance of emotion, he takes emotional energy out of nightmares. He is a _baku_ , a nightmare eater, and he fixates upon Miku Hatsune.

Miku is actually the Key to the God Destroyer, in addition to being a vessel of limitless power. She can unlock the gates that would free the creature, a terrible Titan whom the gods took a century and a day, in the past, to seal. The creature dwells in the depths of Hell. After finding out that this is how the key is supposed to save the _bakus_ from the gods, SeeWoo and the Council start rethinking their options, because they figured that once the God Destroyer was done with the gods, it might turn upon the mortals.

Meanwhile, Miku remains unconscious after her voyage into the world of dreams with Len. Len, after some research in old texts in the _baku_ world (it had been a long time since he last stepped into the library, he remembered) finds an old, obscure tome on binding seals and how to use them to control his partner. Reluctantly, he reaches deep into her soul (reluctantly because this was old necromantic magic, something he swore he would never use because its effects were simply too unpredictable; refer to SeeWoo for an example of necromantic magic gone wrong). Miku wakes up, thankfully unharmed, and Len burns the book, not wanting anyone else to discover this method of utter control, because when he used this spell, he could make Miku do anything she wanted, even kill herself if he wanted to, and he felt that was simply too dangerous to be left lying around.

Miku is the reincarnation of Gakuko's daughter (Luki's sister). Gakuko herself was driven mad centuries ago by the thought that her daughter was dead. Her brother didn't tell her the truth to keep her safe from the king of the gods. Gakuko and Miku reunite, and Gakuko regains a little bit of her sanity. Nevertheless, things are looking bleak as the more Len uses his emotions, the more he drains energy from Miku (since he has now formally activated the master-vessel connection via the seal). He can't help feeling emotions, and his guilt about slowly killing Miku isn't helping matters.

The God Destroyer is also reacting to Miku's presence in the realm of the _bakus_ , and when Miku accidentally enters one of the dusty mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors (portals _bakus_ use to travel across different dimensions) she ends up in Hell and releases the Destroyer. The Destroyer immediately takes Miku hostage and travels back through the mirror portal to the _baku_ realm. Len, being connected to the key, instinctively knows what happened and reluctantly teams up with SeeWoo to stop the creature from its rampage. The Destroyer starts with the _bakus_ , who are minor gods. The whole realm is in chaos now, and Rin finally emerges from her long isolation to stand with Len.

The twins distract the destroyer, and SeeWoo manages to get on top of the creature and rescue Miku. Miku, being the vessel of power and the key (she was initially meant to be the vessel for the Destroyer but Len unknowingly took her power for himself instead) actually had a mental connection with the Destroyer and, upon losing her, the Destroyer becomes slower and confused. Meanwhile, the Council members visit the King of the Gods and explains the situation to him. The King, Yuma, is naturally furious, but says he will settle this after locking the Destroyer away.

The king and the Council members return to the _baku_ realm to find Miku, Len, Rin and SeeWoo fighting a decidedly losing battle. SeeWoo had sacrificed himself to save Miku, citing the fact that without her to lock the Destroyer once more, the world would essentially perish – she was needed to both open and seal its jail. SeeWoo then dies, but promises to come back to life sooner or later because the necromancy still in his veins would not allow him to "fully perish", making Len think that he might return as the undead. Len takes a moment to ponder on life and death and wonders if coming back as the undead is something he would want to happen to him – it was something he had never considered before, given that he was immortal and a god. He decides he would rather die a true death than live in an eternal twilight existence, and knew that SeeWoo felt the same.

The king of the gods reveals the Destroyer's weakness – something that had been kept secret by his father's father, the creator of the universe and the Titans. The Destroyer could only be killed by necromancy of the highest order, the illegal sort that could warp the very fabric of space-time. That puts the whole group in a dilemma, because necromancy was a lost art and the only one who knew it was SeeWoo, who was dead at the moment. It also put a halt to Len's plan to destroy SeeWoo's undead body when he came back to life. Nevertheless, the group decides to give it a shot and try controlling a zombie, and take off to Earth to hide while awaiting SeeWoo's reanimation.

SeeWoo eventually does come back, but as a spirit rather than a zombie, much to everyone's relief. He said he made the choice of remaining in the mortal dimension than to pass on and reincarnate, stating that he had "too many memories to leave behind" and that his duties were still unfinished. It also meant, however, that he would never be able to find peace as his tormented soul wandered the Earth afterwards. Len and Miku are in awe of this uncharacteristically altruistic behaviour, but SeeWoo admits that he genuinely does care for Miku and didn't want to see her hurt. He added that he could always choose to move on once he fulfilled his last wish, though he wasn't sure what that wish truly was. He muses on how he had never been selfless before, and the feeling was "strange".

They return to the _baku_ realm to find it completely deserted, every mirror smashed to prevent the Destroyer from leaving the place and entering other dimensions. SeeWoo works his magic, still as strong as ever despite his ethereal form, and after a long fight (and some additional help from the Council members, the King and Len's own brand of dark magic) the Destroyer finally succumbs. The king, to reward SeeWoo for his sacrifice, takes the body of the Destroyer and fashions it into the shape of a human being, allowing SeeWoo to possess this new, powerful body (Len honestly feels like this might be a mistake, but holds his tongue amidst the festive atmosphere).

There comes some negotiations and talks where Miku's very existence hung on the balance. Eventually, a deal was struck – Miku would be free to do as she pleased as long as Len was around to keep an eye on her, which was something Luki disapproved of somewhat but the best they could come up with at the moment. The king took away the sealing spell so they were now separate entities, and agreed to lift the _baku_ curse (however, no one other than the Council members know about what was exchanged for the removal of the curse).

The story ends with SeeWoo finding the _athame_ Len abandoned in the dream world and pressing it against his palm. The blood that flows out is thick and black. He smiles.

Evil's Servant

Allen finds Michaela and locks her in a dungeon to protect her. Honestly this story wasn't well-developed, so I don't have much to say for this one.

Bittersweet

Len constantly attempts to kill Rei in innocuous ways, with neither Miku nor Rei suspecting anything at first. Rei does grow suspicious about Len after noticing that his near-death attempts always occur when Len is somewhere in the vicinity, but Miku brushes his suspicions off.

Len eventually moves away from the town, and Rei and Miku have a constantly on-off kind of relationship. Miku eventually renounces dating altogether. Len returns after five years to visit Rei, and finds out that Miku is now single. He confesses to his wrongs, and Miku says she will consider dating him, honestly quite shocked by the bitterness he held just five years ago.

 **Pleasure Slave** : Refer to note in **Abaddon**.

 **Uncharted Waters** : Refer to note in **Abaddon**.

Neverland

It was mostly meant to be a harem sort of fluff story. Not much of a plot other than fan-service. I've made a sort of remake that it's a lot better than this.

 **Lust Doll** : Refer to note in **Abaddon**.

Spice?

Mostly fanservice. I mean there was a sort of plot, but I didn't have anything developed fully. There is some intrigue about Miku's job and Len's process of finding out, and initially it upsets and worries him, and he tries to accept it. Eventually, he convinces her to find a proper job, him and Rin taking turns to look after Mikuo on her behalf instead.

Masquerade

I can't remember. But I think it involved a lot of masks and eventually Piko and Miku resolve their differences.

Arnaceour

(I can't type the French symbol sorry). I'm not sure whether or not I want to redo this, I don't even like this pairing much and honestly I only started on it because my friend likes KaiMi and I was doing it for her.

I like the plot, so I'm probably not going to reveal it first in case I decide to reuse it.

Twisted Reflection

I gave up on this one a long time ago. Len's soul and Len eventually reunite and they live together happily ever after. The process of the souls reuniting is long and complicated and not even fully planned out so I won't talk about it.

Smoke and Shadows

I wanted to finish this actually but never got around to churning out another 10k word chapter.

Basically, Miku is the reincarnation of Ring (the previous queen, whom Len had fallen deeply in love with in the past). Miku was the right queen for him though, for though she was Ring's reincarnation, there's enough about her that's different to make her soul different too. They're soul mates.

Len and Nero's backstory is that Len used to be from a wealthy family, and Nero his servant. Nero was an orphan in the streets before the Kagamine family took him in, and that is why Nero was so grateful for them. He and Len were very, very close.

One day their town got ransacked by Vikings and, as they lay dying, they prayed for immortality. Luki heard them and answered their prayers in exchange for eternal servitude. Luki had always taken special interest in thieves and liars, which Nero and Len were – despite their relatively high ranking, they had the mischievous tendency to pilfer the valuables of people and return them at night, when they had enough of giggling over people worrying about their lost items.

Len's personal backstory is that in the past, he was sent to steal the tiara of Chalice from Ring. He realised he could not simply steal it as the tiara was protected by magic. Hence, he attempted to seduce the queen, but fell in love with her instead. He couldn't steal the tiara as a result. Later, when Chalice was threatened by foreign invaders, much the same way Len's old town was, Ring sacrificed herself to protect her people. Len always blamed himself for her death because of Luki's part in it – the god, angry at Len's failure, struck the queen herself down while she rode into battle. After that, Luki turned Len into stone, leaving his consciousness intact so he could be alone with his thoughts.

Miku actually did the same thing as Ring and charged alone into battle against Fang. After Len taught her how to unlock the true powers of the tiara (he had watched Ring using it before) she realised that she was actually the most powerful queen Chalice ever had. She won a single-handed victory against Fang, but got fatally injured in the process. Len begged Luki to save her, saying he would do anything, and Luki took away his immortality and gave it to Miku instead to keep her alive.

Len did not die, but his lifespan was no longer eternal like Nero. Instead, he would live another fifty years and die, which Len said was more than enough, given his long life already. Miku would have his immortality in his place. She has promised to wait for as long as it took for him to reincarnate.

Shooting Star

Miku returns to life, and Mikuo can't believe his eyes. However, her being is infused with starlight and she can only continue existing in her human form as long as she saw the starlight every night. If there was ever one night she forgot, she would return to the night skies.

Kaito, upset that Miku was back in the human world and honestly a little jealous of Mikuo too, made it so that one night the stars were covered by clouds. Miku, too, forgot to look out of the window that night, she was so engrossed with Mikuo. In the end, that night, she faded away into starlight.

Mikuo has since come to terms with her death, and has vowed never to fall for another girl until it is his natural time to join her in the heavens. Miku forgave Kaito, understanding that her time on Earth was pre-determined and that she would have gone back to the heavens before long anyway.

Mikuo is reminded of Miku every time he looks up and sees a shooting star. He often wonders whether it's Miku, coming down from the heavens to smile upon him.

Better Late Than Never

This is the most convoluted plot I have ever come up with, no kidding. Anyway, prepare yourselves.

Rui Kagene bears an unnatural resemblance to Rin because she is, in fact, related to Len. Rui's father is Kagamine Len's father. Her mother is Miku's estranged aunt, her mother's twin sister who ran away from home and became a prostitute. She was written out of family history.

Len starts feeling very confused about Rui because she appeared to be channelling Rin's dead spirit (she was behaving in ways that were exactly like Rin in the past). Meanwhile, this drove a wedge between Len and Miku, who started getting closer to Dell.

It's eventually revealed that Rui is faking it (she can do so since she knew Rin and Len so well). Meanwhile, Dell gets engaged to Haku Yowane, another aristocrat, and Miku starts feeling listless about being constantly cooped up in the palace, constantly doubting Len's love for her.

And something…there probably would have been a third part but I really can't be bothered. I didn't like this sequel much. The first was much better.

Hell's Angel

Mikuo ends up falling in love with Miku and defies his father's commands to return to Hell and rule in his place…that's pretty much it.

 **Love Thy Enemy** : Refer to note for **Abaddon**.

Disallowed

Miku ends up breaking up with Kaito, but she and Mikuo never exactly have a fully developed or proper relationship. She and Mikuo eventually resolve the sexual tension.

The Fallen

Miku is the reincarnation of Len and Yuma's mortal love. She is cursed to die, dragged to Hell by devils, on her eighteenth birthday. Every single time, Len and Yuma have watched this happen.

Len ends up falling in love with her anyway even though he tries very hard to avoid her. He is determined to save her from that fate this time, and he and Yuma come to an uneasy truce. Miku is kept in a room filled with the other angels, and for once they manage to fend off all the demons after combining the forces of Len and Yuma's supporters.

Len sees himself as allied with Heaven, while Yuma is allied with Hell. Their wings are white and silver, and black and gold respectively. Their followers have the same wings as their leaders, but only Len and Yuma have anything against each other. The other angels are all fine with each other.

Another factor that let Miku survive was her simple atheist nature. She does not believe in God, and thinks that humans are only capable of relying on themselves. Even after Len reveals himself as an angel, she finds it difficult to believe in a greater being, and the demons are less able to touch this particular incarnation of her.

Gemini

It's quite similar to Shooting Star. However, Mikuo eventually gains the trust of Miku, and she slowly falls in love with him, always noting that he was extremely familiar to her.

The day he wants to confess to her, the last day he had before he would be turned back into an angel, Miku is run over by a car, bringing back terrible memories to Mikuo. However, as she lay dying, she told him she loved him, trapping him in the human form he chose.

Kaito came and offered him a choice, to stay on as a human or return to Heaven to be with Miku. He chose to stay on Earth, not wanting to waste her love, and live out the rest of his life peacefully until he met his natural end. Miku eventually became his guardian angel, but the difference was that he could see her now, and they were happy. After his death, he went back to Heaven to be with her.

Tribal Pride

I can't remember but there's a love triangle among Len, Rei and Miku, whereas Rin and Kaito have a much more personal and complex relationship. The kidnappers end up not giving the two girls to the people who paid for them.

The boys eventually get absorbed into the tribe…I can't remember, it's been a long time.

Elementals

This story doesn't even have a proper plot, honestly. I might redo it.

Forbidden

Rinto is exposed for who he really is in the end, Len gets out of his cell, and Rei and Miku live happily ever after – this was basically the plot of the story, and the details weren't worked out very well.

I think Miku eventually starts suspecting something is up because the closer their marriage comes the less 'Len' seemed to care about her, and Miku and Rei go back with 'Len' to his palace for a while. They come across the hidden entrance where the real Len was kept.

The real Len is freed, and he blesses Rei and Miku after finding out how close and loving they are. Rei finally gives in to society's pressures and assumes his rightful position as the heir to the Kagene empire, and his position rises in the nobility to the extent where he is more than worthy to marry the princess. The king gave his blessings.

* * *

And if you're curious about my new account, it's honestly not hard to find. Poke around the Vocaloid fandom a little. I've dropped a few hints here and there too.


End file.
